Coffee Shop
by Maxine101
Summary: A romantic story between Kakashi and Iruka that takes place at Iruka's coffee shop: the Shinobi Cafe. How they become aware of one another, start dating, and fall in love.


_Coffee Shop 01_

It was a typical midweek night. He got to the coffee shop at midnight like usual and made sure the alley door was locked behind him as he made his way into the kitchen. The usual delivery guy wouldn't arrive until later in the morning, but it didn't matter because yesterday's delivery had been ordered specifically for today's baking.

First he made sure everything he needed was clean – his hands, his apron, his hair was tied up in his usual ponytail, and his dishes were all ready. Then he got everything out and started on the bagels.

Most bagels used the same dough, which he made all at the same time one batch right after the other. Then he mixed in the extra ingredients for the different flavors he was going to make. When he was ready, he put the dough in the molds and added the toppings – and ate a few slices of the havarti cheese because he just couldn't resist a good cheese – before placing the trays of raw bagels onto the industrial sized oven racks and setting the timer.

He wasn't done yet, though. Muffins were next and altogether easier since the batter was softer to work with. Again, he made several batches of basic muffin mixture before he added what he needed for the different flavors. Then he poured the batter into the paper-lined muffin trays (industrial-sized, of course) and added them to the ovens, having paused earlier to take the bagels out.

Then Iruka made croissants, both plain butter flavored and chocolate-filled. After that came the raspberry, blackberry, cream cheese Danishes, the plethora of flavors for scones, and the bear claws and cinnamon rolls. He thanked the gods every day for his wonderful professional-strength mixers and gear, but by the time Izumo arrived at 4:00am to start opening procedures and receive the daily delivery, the kitchen was boiling hot despite the freezing temperature outside.

By the time Izumo opened the shop at 5am, Kotetsu had arrived to assist with customers and Iruka was almost finished with the day's baking. He moved the cooled pastries into the display case as best he could and fit the rest onto the rack behind the counter. Then Kotetsu started slicing the bagels and "tested" one in the toaster Izumo had turned on several minutes before. They were open and ready for business.

Mornings were always slow. Iruka would put away the delivery and work on paperwork while Izumo and Kotetsu manned the counter. Guests would trickle in one at a time and order their coffee or lattes and maybe a bagel or something. It was just busy enough that it was worth being open, but business wouldn't start picking up until the nine-to-five drones were up and battling their way to work. Then it got crazy. Fortunately, Iruka had a few other employees come in just before the morning rush to help with the guests. He even worked the espresso machine more often than naught in addition to helping where he was needed.

Usually around nine, the line thinned and things became quiet once again. The staff would scramble to get things ready for the business men and women who would walk over on their breaks to get some coffee and Iruka would wait behind the counter for _him._

_He_ always came into the shop after the main rush had ended. Iruka liked the look of him with his crazy silver hair and mysteriously hidden face. He'd come in and order a small cappuccino with two extra shots, which everyone knew how to make to his taste because he got it so often. Hell, everyone already knew his name since he came in every day at the same time, give or take a half hour. But it wasn't the fact that he was a regular customer or strangely handsome that had Iruka waiting for him: it was his lackadaisical charm and witty backhanded banter he brought into the store.

Of course, the banter was never aimed at Iruka. Kotetsu inevitably always said something rude and _he_ would respond to it. Izumo would then rain down discipline on Kotetsu's head and _he_ would leave with his special cap in hand.

Yes, Iruka enjoyed watching how Kakashi – _him _– could completely mess with Kotetsu and Izumo. It brightened his day just in time for him to take his dinner break at 9:30am (he'd already had his lunch break at 4 when Izumo arrived).

Which was why when the door opened at 9:23 Kotetsu said, "Hey, Kakashi, what do you teach? You always come in here at the weirdest time!"

True, there was a junior college located just a block away and across the street which gave the Shinobi Café regular business throughout the day, but Kakashi's demeanor and suit were both strong indicators that he didn't work there. He probably had a job in one of the large skyscrapers located down the street in the other direction or around the corner. Iruka could just imagine him in a large office with a dart board and a mini basketball hoop over the door where Kakashi would take pot shots at people walking by and blame it on lousy aim.

"Don't the teachers at the college wear jeans usually?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to the register and casually put his hands in his pants pockets, subtly bringing attention to his dark blue blazer and matching slacks.

"The administrators usually dress better," Kotetsu said as he purged the steam wand on the espresso machine before he started steaming the milk. "Although, I'm not sure what kind of school would trust their precious students into your lecherous hands."

"Kotetsu, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice to the guests?" Izumo said right on cue as he came out from the back room carrying a big box of chocolate syrup.

"Apparently it'll take one more time than you're willing to tell," Kakashi said. "I'm afraid he's a lost cause. He's going to be the low man on this totem pole for the rest of his life."

"Yes, I'm afraid that he's probably never going to earn above minimum wage," Izumo agreed with a grunt as he set the box at Kotetsu's feet. "Too bad he can't get his act together. It'd be wonderful if he could consistently help me with our rent."

"What, are you saying that I don't do what I can?" Kotetsu asked with a falsely woeful expression. This was a topic that got brought up on a fairly regular basis, despite the fact that Kotetsu was usually pretty good at paying his half of the bills. Most of the time.

Izumo gave the box a practiced tap with his foot before he said, "Unload this before I have to write you up. Iruka's going to fire your ass if I write you up again." And with that he returned to the back room.

"Iruka!" Kotetsu whined as he turned big puppy-dog eyes on the café owner. "You wouldn't fire me, would you?"

Iruka gave his employee a small smirk. "Would Izumo lie to you?" he asked sweetly.

Kotetsu paled. "No, he wouldn't."

"Well, I would," Iruka said. Then he turned to Kakashi and said, "You owe me 410. Did you bring your stamp card today?"

Kakashi didn't move. His one visible eye was wide with blatant surprise and his jaw hung a little lower behind his black cloth mask than usual. "You're the guy who owns this place?" he asked as he pointed his finger at Iruka.

"Yes, I am," Iruka confirmed. "Are you going to pay me?"

"Put it on my…"

"We don't keep tabs for people, Sir. I can keep your drink here if you don't give me my money."

"But I'm lost on the road of…"

"Kakashi," Iruka said with a perfect deadpan expression, "you owe me 410."

With an exaggerated sigh Kakashi pulled out his wallet and handed the money over to Iruka, who put it in the register and handed Kakashi back his change. "Thank you sir or madam. Thank you for visiting us here at the Shinobi Café. Have a totally awesome day!" Iruka said in a falsely bright voice, earning him a strange look from Kotetsu, who was just handing Kakashi his drink.

"Dude, I think it's time for your break," Kotetsu said. "You're humor's getting weird again."

Iruka sighed. "All right." When Ko was serious Iruka tended to listen. It didn't happen very often. Besides, he was starting to feel the time. He'd had his lunch when Izumo arrived at 4. He was definitely ready for his second meal break.

He stuck his head into the back room where Izumo was helping Anko make a second round of parfaits since the first bunch had sold out already. "Izumo, I'm taking my dinner. Make sure everyone who still needs one gets their rest breaks soon, okay?"

"Sure, Boss. See you in thirty."

With that Iruka took off his apron and left the shop. It wasn't until he'd walked into the just-opened delicatessen next door that he realized someone had followed him.

"Can I help you, Kakashi?" he asked over his shoulder as the big kid behind the counter started making his usual sandwich.

"You're the one who owns the Shinobi Café?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…" Iruka said. "I didn't think the news was that shocking."

"But you take my order every day! Owners don't do that!" Kakashi said.

"Owners of large businesses don't, maybe, but I've only got the one shop and I have to compete with Starbucks. I can't afford to order my pastries delivered or have a manager and accountant keep my paperwork and finances in order. I do them myself to keep my competitive prices and high quality."

"There you go, Iruka," the deli guy said as he handed a wrapped sandwich to the young café owner. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"Not really," Iruka replied with a smile. "I'll see you when you come over for your coffee, Chouji."

"It's a promise," the deli worker said as he clapped Iruka on the shoulder with his meaty fist. "Enjoy your Sammitch."

Iruka left the deli rubbing his now-sore shoulder with a still-stunned Kakashi following behind him. "Why are you following me?" he asked over his shoulder as he sat in the outside eating area in front of his café.

"Aren't you cold?" Kakashi asked as he sat across from Iruka.

"It's nicer than it was when I had my lunch," Iruka admitted. "The sun is out and it is a beautiful day, despite the frigid air making it so I can see my breath. It's winter, so it makes sense."

"I guess that's tr…"

Kakashi was interrupted by a loud squeal of "IRUKA-SENSSSEEEIIIII!" just before a blonde blur rammed himself into Iruka's arms, nearly making the poor café owner fall backward in his chair.

"Nice to see you, too, Naruto," Iruka said with a chuckle as he patted the eighteen year old boy gingerly on the head.

The blond pushed his head back so he could see Iruka's face before he started rattling off a stream of words. Iruka, for his part, was used to this behavior and was prepared for the torrent of near-jibberish. Kakashi, however, had to struggle to keep up. "You wouldn't believe what Kaka-baka did today: he didn't even show up!" Naruto practically shouted in a rush. "Normally we wait a half hour for him since he's a doctor or whatever, but today he didn't even bother to show! And then Sakura wouldn't go out with me again, and to top it all off that Sasuke-bastard…"

Naruto trailed off because he'd turned his head and noticed Kakashi was sitting there right across from Iruka sipping his special Cappuccino and watching the interaction between Naruto and Iruka with open fascination in his one eye. Without taking his eyes off the white-haired man Naruto leaned his head toward Iruka and said, "Iruka-sensei, why is Kaka-baka here with you?" loud enough that Kakashi could hear his stage whisper clearly.

"I'm not really sure, Naruto, but he's a regular customer," Iruka replied. "He just found out that I own the café and it's taking him a few extra minutes to realize that I'm not the lowly barista he thought I was."

As expected – by Iruka at least – it took Naruto a few moments to understand what Iruka had meant. When he finally figured it out, he pointed a finger at Kakashi and, in a particularly sober tone for the boy, he said, "If you corrupt or harm my Iruka-sensei in any way, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Believe it!"


End file.
